Development of a stereospecific general approach to polypropionate macrocyclic antibiotics such as maytansine, rifamycin, erythromycin. General synthetic routes to the histrionicotoxins. Synthesis of hydroxyvitamin D3. Synthesis of the tetracyclines synthesis of indole alkaloids such as reserpine strychnine and certain curar alkaloids. Stereospecific synthesis of Quinine.